After the Reapers
by Legionary17
Summary: After the reapers were destroyed, and Shepard managed to survive. He is removed from active command, instead being placed in a desk admiralty position, thankfully aboard the SR-2 Normandy. How will Shepard handle his new position? Perhaps with the help of a good friend...(No smut version! Miranda x Male Shepard!)
1. As the reapers fall

William Shepard staggered back away from the crucible controls and back over towards Anderson, collapsing down onto the ground next to him with a small grunt, as he pulled himself into a seated position, the two wounded military men leaning against each other for support it what was likely their final moments together.

"Commander." Anderson remarked, his voice sounding tired as he glanced over towards William, then back ahead to the view infront of them.

"We did it..." Shepard remarked back, his own head lolling briefly in Andersons direction before returning to face forward as well.

"Yes...We did..." Anderson then sighed out a bit, grunting at the pain originating from the wound in his abdomen. "It's...Quite a view."

"Heh..." Shepard started before grimacing as well from the pain of his own wounds. "Best seats in the house..." He said as he looked straight ahead, glancing over the ship debris, then down towards earth. The planet he had fought for his entire career, even if he had never even seen it until he had joined N7.

"You ever...Wonder how things..." Anderson started before trailing off with a grimace. "Might have been different? How our lives...Would have been different if this...Hadn't happened?" He continued, his eyes tearing up a bit as he thought back over the events of the previous months.

"Sure..." Shepard responded, drawing in a shakey breath before Anderson continued.

"I...Never had a family Shepard...Never had children..."

Shepard then quickly cut in worried that his old friend was reminiscing before his death, and eager to avoid that. "There will be time enough for that now sir...Kahlee is waiting for you..."

Anderson then chuckled, followed by a bit of a wheeze. "I..I think that ship has sailed...What about you? Ever think of...settling down?"

Shepards thoughts then turned away from his dying friend, to the flash of ebony hair he had seen so long ago when he was first being rebuilt...The calming blue eyes...Miranda's beautiful face. She was perfect in every way to him, even if he knew she would probably hate hearing that from anybody. He then felt choked up with emotion, knowing that his promise to her would be broken. That his chances of returning were slim. That his string of luck...had likely run out.

A tear cut down shepards face, cutting through the grime and mixing with the blood. "Yeah...I think that'd be nice after all this..." He said sadly. "I'm...not sure I'd be much good at it though..."

"Sure you would..." Anderson rasped. "I think you'd make a great dad...Think how proud...your kids would be. Telling -everyone- their dad...Is commander Shepard!"

Shepard then chuckled, swallowing thickly as he was once again overcome with emotion, a small tremor running through his body. "I'm not so sure about that...Not everything I've done is something to be proud of..." He then thought back to the things he had done, the Asari on thessia, their cries of anguish as the reapers cut them down, not sure whether their sacrifice was in vain. Thinking back to when he had made the fateful choice to leave one of his men behind...To leave Kaiden on virmire. And then once more to when he had chosen to sacrifice the council...or order to have a better chance at taking down sovereign.

"God...Feels like years since I just...Sat down..." Anderson said, cutting shepard out of his increasingly depressing thoughts.

"I think you've earned a rest...Anderson?"

"Mmmm? Hmmmm..."

"Stay with me...We're almost through this..."

He then felt anderson shift, and glanced over. Seeing his friend and mentor look at him, his eyes glassy and starting to glaze over. "You did good son..." He said quietly. "You did good..." He then gained a bit of his old fire back briefly, meeting Shepard's gaze for one final time. William could see the resignation in his eyes, the finality of his words struck him like a hammer blow. "I'm...Proud of you."

Shepard then felt another tear drip down his face. "Thank you sir..." He said, swallowing again as he struggled to keep ahold his his emotions. He felt Anderson go limp at his side, his head lolling forward on dead neck muscles.

"Anderson?" Shepard asked, glancing over at his mentor before shaking his head sadly. His gaze looking back to earth, before trailing down to look at his bloodied hand as it futilely attempted to stop the blood gushing from his own wound.

Then suddenly a crackle of his communicator snapped Shepard from his dimming thoughts. "Normandy to the citadel! Normandy to the citadel!" Joker's voice called out, causing Shepard to chuckle softly. "Please tell me that's you Commander..."

"Is that you joker?"

"Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings...Like...Really strange... Like off the damn charts." The comm buzzed through.

Shepard then struggled to stand up, to move over to the controls to see what was happening, but he stumbled, smacking the side of his head against the hard floor. A flash of white filling his vision as any will to move left every bit of his body.

"Joker...Go!" Shepard called out with the last bit of force that he had.

Then the darkness that had encroached on the sides of his vision rushed forward, and darkness enveloped him for several moments, complete silence filling the air.

And then, suddenly he wasn't alone. His eyes fluttered back open and he blinked a couple times. He was still in the Citadel, exactly where he had fallen seconds ago. Only now...Miranda was there, looking down at his with her hands on her hips, giving him the same look he had seen on her face when he had first pointed a gun at her, judging him...sizing him up.

"So your really going to break your promise to me?" She asked, her voice carrying the same judgmental tone.

"I..." He started, fumbling for words as his brain refused to work right. "I...Don't want to...But...I'm done Miranda...Hell, I can't even move..."

She shook her head at him, then chuckled a bit. "I never thought I would see the day that the mighty commander Shepard, would give up."

"I'm not giving up!"

"Then wake up."

He then dimly heard voices, blinking again Miranda was suddenly gone. Replaced by, a Alliance Marine?

He weakly reached a hand up, and it was quickly grasped by the Marine. He could dimly hear him say. "Normandy, The commander is Alive, returning for extraction." Then when the Marine helped him up, the room suddenly spun, and he lost consciousness again.

 _2 weeks later_

Shepard sighed as he looked at the list of names on the Normandy memorial wall.

Kaiden Alenko

Charles Pressly

Harvey J Gladstone

Helen M Lowe

Legion

Marcus Grieco

Moroin Solus

Raymond Tanaka

Robert Felawa

Silas Crosby

Thane Crios

Shepard sighed slightly emotion briefly overcoming him as he stood frozen on the spot. Dressing in Admiral attire after hearing word of his supposed promotion. He then glanced towards the words in the center of the wall. 'Ad Astra Per Aspera.' or, To the Stars through difficulties. Shepard then glanced to the other side of the wall.

Caroline Grenado

Germeen Barret

Hector Emerson

Jamin Bakari

Mandira Rahman

Monica Negulesco

Orden Laflamme

Richard Hadley

Rosamund Oraven

Steve Cortez.

Shepard then glanced down to the plaque in his hand. 'Admiral David Anderson.' He then took in a deep breath before slowly stepping forward. Each step took him back to a different conversation he had with Anderson. When he finally reached the front of the wall he found himself unable to move yet again. Then he glanced down at the words written on the plaque in his hands. And Anderson's last words struck him like a hammer blow yet again. 'I'm proud of you.'

He then reached up, his hands shaking from both the emotion he was feeling, as well as the pain from his still healing wounds. Placing the plaque directly over the Latin quote and then firmly pressing it into place. Before slowly taking a couple steps back. Then turning to face the crew. Everyone of them appearing just as sad as he was.

First glancing to Garrus, he was being supported up by Tali. Garrus had only been allowed out of the medical bay for the same reason he was, to place this plaque, even if he protested the gravity of his wounds.

Liara was staring at the ground, struggling to maintain her own composure.

Ashely was being supported by James, both of whom struggled to keep their composure.

Joker was glancing at the plaque fixedly, staring at it as if it might bring back the man itself if he stared hard enough.

Then behind them both stood Edi and Miranda. Meeting Miranda's gaze for a moment he sighed, tearing eyes off of her for a moment to glance back at the plaque. Silence filling the ship entirely. Even breathing seemed to cease for a couple moments.

Then he swallowed thickly and glanced over his shoulder at Miranda. Even though she had met Anderson only a few times, she knew what the man had meant to Shepard, and that was reason enough for her to feel sorrow as well.

He took a couple steps towards her, then silently wrapped his arms around her, He felt her own arms do the same, and her chin delicately rest on his shoulder.

"I found you..." He whispered softly.

A/N: Alright! So if your reading this, you've likely noticed that I've taken down the Original 'After the Reapers' mainly because I decided it's much better to not write smut :D I just finished mass effect 3, and most of this scene was inspired by a -wonderful- mod I found called the Happy Ending mod. Which basically allows that conversation about family to happen between Anderson and Shepard (It was cut for some reason, but still remains in the game files. As well as the original ending, which is what this story is based off of :D)

Anyways, For this story I would like to give you the readers some choice! In how this goes. As such below this here blurb will be two options, that I will let you guys pick from! put your choice in a comment (Or send me a private message) And do tell me what you think of the story! As always R&R and have a wonderful day!

Option 1) Shepard and Miranda discuss whether they think a 'normal life' is something they would like.

Option 2) Shepard and Miranda enjoy a quiet night in on the Citadel.


	2. A normal life

**A/N: Alright! So I know I didn't let the poll run long, but I felt in the mood to write more (Trying to do something with all these mass effect feelings I've got after beating the game yesterday.) So please do comment, even if it's mean nasty criticisms. I don't care (Because at least that means you cared enough to take a couple seconds to say something about the piece.) I decided to go with the first option. Hope you all enjoy!**

Shepard sighed as he looked over the data pad infront of him. Having finally be released from the medical ward and allowed to return to his Cabin once more. The datapad before he had a list of basically his entire career, in one fell swoop. Everything from the Skyllian Blitz, to the fight against Saren, to his death, reconstruction, and return to the alliance. Culminating with the destruction of the reapers.

Setting the Datapad down on his desk he reached a hand up to his forehead, wincing at the scab from one of the still healing wounds. As it seemed everyone was so keen to remind him, he was lucky to be alive with just a few heal able wounds. Cerberus had done a better job putting him back together, than nature itself did with his original body.

"Shepard." Edi's voice on the intercom over head suddenly called out. With his promotion to Admiral pending, and having been stripped of a field command in the process, he technically had no title.

"Yes Edi?" Shepard called back in a somewhat tired manner.

"You have a visitor, shall I send her up?"

"Yes...And...Edi, I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"It is alright Shepard, if my death coincided with the death of the reapers, I would be happy."

"Joker might not share the sentiment."

"No, Jeff did not..."

"I'm still glad it didn't come to that." Shepard commented at the Intercom.

"As am I."

The intercom then shut out and William sighed reaching a hand up to rub some of the fatigue out of his right eye before glancing at the row of medals he had. Where at one time all he had was the Star of Tera for his role in the Skyllian Blitz. Now he had everything from the Galactic Unit Citation. (An award given to the Normandy crew as a whole.) to the Palladium star. (A award given for Galactic bravery on a scale only surpassed by the Galactic Unit Citation.) He had even recieved the Silver Dagger, and the Nova Cluster. Rewards that had only been given to one human in History...Kaiden.

He heard the pressurized doors open behind him just as he muttered. "To much death."

"And yet." A familiar voice said, accompanied by the click of heels on the metal floor. "You still have life...I still have life...Most everyone you care for lives, because of you Shepard." Miranda's voice said in a soft tone, comforting tone. Something that he was not accustomed to hearing, coming from her at least.

"Yet not everyone." He commented back. "Anderson...Kaiden...Legion." He then sighed. "All dead because of me."

Shepard then felt her arms wrap loosely around his neck as she leaned down to rest her chin on his shoulder. "They are dead because of the Reapers...Not you." She retorted in the same tone.

"Not Anderson."

"Do you really believe it was you that killed him?" Miranda asked, the soft tone fading somewhat as she became frustrated with his stubbornness to believe it was all his fault.

"I pulled the trigger Miranda..."

She then huffed and drew back away from him, causing him to turn around in his chair. Noticing that she had adopted a similar posture to when he had seen her in his 'dream' hands on her hips with a aggrieved look on her face.

"You didn't pull the trigger Shepard...The Illusive man did...And he's dead now. The reapers are gone, destroyed! The galaxy is at peace...Moving on...You need to as well."

"I need to? Or we need to?" He asked after a couple moments thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I told you before, on the citadel. Your still in my plans Miranda...You never left them. Just because the common danger we both faced is gone, doesn't mean your suddenly absent from any plans I might have."

"And what plans might those be?" She asked, stepping close and sliding the datapad out of the way so that she could lean against his desk.

"I...Don't know yet. But I know I want you with me. Moving forward."

"You want a Ex-Cerberus 'cheerleader' with you?" She asked coyly, a small smile starting to show at the corners of her lips.

"No." He said, shaking his head before he reached forward to take her hand. "I want Miranda Lawson...The most inteligent...Beautiful...Perfect woman I know, with me going forward."

She then chuckled a bit and glanced away. "Now I see how you were able to gather the galaxy behind you." She teased. "You have a palladium tongue."

"Perhaps, though I didn't make it a habit of calling Primarch Victus Beautiful." He teased back.

"So this is what you want then? A normal life?" She then trailed off, her cobalt eyes looking at him once more. "With me?"

"Well, I don't know how Normal life will be, what with me saving the Galaxy." He said with a small chuckle, using his hold on her hand to pull her towards him. Which she allowed, sitting now on his lap, looking down at him.

"A war hero, and a genetically engineered woman...No, not quite normal is it?"

"Perhaps not. But what with me being removed from field command...I should have plenty of free time."

"Fair enough. Though I imagine you will be quite busy. You're the galaxy's finest diplomat. The council...or the Alliance would be foolish not to use you."

"Perhaps..." Shepard then took in a deep breath, releasing it in a small sigh.

"Also...There is...Something you should know." She then got up off his lap and took a couple steps away, glancing over the menagerie of fish that swam around in it's depths. "Shepard I..." She then trailed off for a moment, looking down at her feet. "I can't get pregnant...Can't have children..." She then released a small sigh and brushed a stray strand of her onyx hair out of her face. "Perfect genetics...That can never be passed on." She then forced a small chuckle. "So much for the Dynasty my father wanted."

"Hey." Shepard said in a tender tone, getting up and taking a couple steps over towards her, planting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't love you because of your ability...Or lack there of to reproduce...I love you for who you are."

She glanced over her shoulder then at him, but he stopped her before he could say anything. "Besides...One of...Anderson and I's last conversations was..." He then trailed off a bit, taking a breath before continuing. "Whether or not I would make a good dad...I told him he was crazy, but he insisted that they would be so proud of me..." He then chuckled a bit, his eyes shimmering a bit, threatening to have tears spill forth. Quickly closing them he glanced away, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder. "I don't think I've done anything to be proud of." He said modestly.

"You've done plenty to be proud of Shepard..." She commented, turning to face him. "If nothing you have done is something to be proud of...Then I have one thing that you should be proud of." She then walked over to loosely wrap her arms around him again. "You have my heart Shepard. And that's something no one has ever gotten from me."

He chuckled slightly, leaning in to press his lips gently towards hers. Reveling in the soft feeling of her lips against his. Withdrawing after only a couple moments. "I love you Miranda." He said with a small smile.

"And I love you Shepard...And if a normal life...With...Me. Is something that you want, then I'll do my damnedest to give it to you. You deserve happiness." Miranda said, bringing a hand up to gently cup his cheek. Her thumb caressing across a scar.

"You deserve happiness too you know." he replied, leaning his face gently against her hand. "Hell...Everyone who survived this damn war deserves happiness."

"True...Very true..." She then dropped her hand away from his face to grasp his hand. "Now come here you..." She commented as she moved to draw him towards the bed. A motion which he eagerly followed.

 _A half hour later._

"Your amazing you know that?" Shepard commented as he wrapped an arm loosely around her, pulling her close as her own hand moved across his muscular chest, fingers splaying across the multitude of scars he bore.

"Speak for yourself..." She said with a chuckle, a smile on her face. One which William Shepard hoped he would never not see.

"You know...How about...When the Citadel is repaired enough...We go take a vacation...Take some time off, you and me...Hopefully the Apartment is still there...We could stay there...Enjoy ourselves...I have plenty of leave time built up with the Alliance...And well, I haven't spent much of my pay...Between being both a Commander, and a Spectre. I should have enough credits for us to have a wonderful time without worry."

"Mmmm." She hummed thoughtfully, shifting so that her head lay against his chest, able to hear each forceful thump of his heart. "I inherited most of my fathers fortune as well...Though I split it with Oriana...Plus my pay from Cerberus..." She then shifted again, her chin pressing against one of his pecs as she looked up at him. "I think we'd be quite well off." She said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chin.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Of course."

A/N: Alrighty! Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter as well. Please do tell me what you think thus far! The length isn't too long I know, but I'm enjoying myself. I don't feel like I am forcing it too much as I used to when I would make longer chapters. As always R&R and leave your choice for the next chapter in the reviews!

1.) Shepard and Miranda take a date night to the newly finished Sushi place, which goes wrong from the start.

2.) A quiet movie night in, turns violent when it is revealed not all of Shepards enemies are dead and gone.


	3. Movie Night!

A/N: Helllooooo everybody! Where as before I was planning on putting here a joking 'does anyone even read this?' (Joking because I watch the story stats religiously.) I now have confirmation that someone actually cares! Wooo! Anyways. While I wrote this chapter I had 'I'm proud of you' the extended version, alternating with 'an end once and for all' from the mass effect 3 trailer playing! So if your looking for a musical compliment to this chapter, there you go. Anyways, on with the story!

Shepard had ventured onto the Citadel with one of the teams tasked with clearing rubble and searching for survivors, though he kept at the back, mainly observing the aftermath of the reaper attack. Though he had been given a sad sight when they arrived at the C-sec headquarters in the Embassy Area.

The doors jarred open, with lifeless husks filling the space between the door and a over turned desk. A place where Commander Bailey had made his last time, protecting a few civilians who had made there way their. Along with several C-Sec officers. All of whom had some form of mutilation, along with throats that were ripped out. Classic signs that Husks had overwhelmed the position.

Next he had visited the hospital area. Which was in a similar shape, though with much less dead husks. It was clear that the doctors and patients had tried to barricade the doors, but that didn't last forever. And as the team combed through the area, searching hopefully for any sign of surviving life. Shepard saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eyes, and realized it was Kolyat, propped up in a corner where he had bled out from the giant hole in his chest...Likely caused by a Banshee.

He felt sadness grip him, as more and more faces were added to the mental image of the dead that haunted his dreams every night. Often he would wake both him and Miranda up, his body heaving as he felt short of breath (A side effect from his lingering wounds, and the permanent damage done to his left lung.) his body coated in a cold sweat. It would often take Miranda's gentle touch to calm him down and bring him back to the present. Remind him that they had won, and he was safe and alive.

Feeling somewhat sick to his stomach, Shepard decided it was time to cut this trip short, and set about walking to the docking bay. His thoughts focusing on the dead. Feeling himself stop, William pulled his mind from his thoughts. And realized he was standing at one one of the receptionist tables in the docking area. It had been mostly cleared of corpses, though the teams hadn't looked in depth.

This was something Shepard realized as he stepped closer, able to look over the side he saw a Turian C-Sec officer, with a similar hole in his chest to Kolyat, slumped over in a corner. While a younger human girl was nearby, clearly in her teens. Her throat had been ripped out by a husk. And dimly shepard recalled them both. Having paused several times through the docking bay he remembered the young woman always standing there...'waiting for her parents' who would never arrive...Who had sent their daughter away to the citadel so that she had a chance at life...Away from the dying colony world.

He recalled the Turian offering to watch out for her, even going as far as to say if she needed anything that she should just ask him. And to stay away from some of the shadier refugees. He had not once told her that her parents and family were likely dead. No, he insisted that they would show up soon. Agreeing with the teen that their shuttle had likely been delayed.

And here it was clear that he had fulfilled his promise to look out for her...Sacrificing his life to save her from a banshee...While a husk ripped her throat out.

The thought brought bile to the back of the admiral's throat, and he swiftly walked over to the Landing and retched over the side, before quickly returning to the shuttle that had brought him here. Waiting inside while the team swept through the area that had been assigned to them before they returned. All baring ashen faces. The faces of the dead reflecting in their eyes as sorrow filled the trip back to the Normandy.

 _2 months later._

Shepard had not returned to the Citadel since that depressing expedition to search for life. And yet he now found himself being drawn back due to a promise he had made. To perhaps the one person that could pull him anywhere. Miranda.

As the shuttle cruised to the docking terminal he thought over the busy last two months. While the citadel had been reopened after a month, considered sufficent enough for habitants to come. It had taken longer for Shepard to patch up some of the diplomatic relations. Particularly with the Salarians and the Krogans.

But with that behind him, despite the dread that filled him. He was looking forward to a break. A rest, a moment of peace with the woman he loved.

When he had informed her that he would be returning soon. She had taken a shuttle off the Normandy in order to prepare what she had called a 'surprise' for his return home.

Stepping off the shuttle and walking towards the elevator that would take him up to the floor of Anders- No...His apartment. He was certainly not greeted the way he had thought.

Upon opening the door, a thick cloud of black smoke slapped him in the face, smelling of burnt pork. This smell came along with a cacophony from the kitchen. "Shit!" He heard Miranda exclaim as what he guessed was a meal that had been planned for him was ruined. Rounding the corner he raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of her.

Swatting away at the source of the black smoke with a towel. The strange thing was however, at least to him, was how casually she was dressed. In a simple pair of black sweat pants, which seemed to do nothing to hide the curves that her lower body possessed, and a tank top...Her raven black hair being scrunched up in a messy bun/pony tail. He had never once seen her dressed like this, and he found her both attractive, and relaxed...Something which he enjoyed seeing a great deal.

However her casual attire made him feel a bit out of place in his Admiral Attire. Stepping closer while she continued to curse and fan the burnt pork roast. She became aware of his presence and swiftly turned around, the bounce of her chest from the movement revealing she was dressed even more casually than he had first assumed.

However she was hidden from view as the towel she had been using to fan the pork roast with, covered his vision as she slapped him with it. "Oh! Shepard!" She exclaimed again, sounding suprised before she dropped the towel and sighed. Not apologizing however.

"I didn't know it was you...I thought there was still time before you got off the shuttle...I was going to change an-" She then was cut off from her rambling as William placed a finger against her lips in a shushing gesture.

"Calm down Miranda...It's fine...More than fine actually...I quite like seeing this side of you." He commented with a small smile, causing Miranda to look down over herself before continuing.

"I still had this nice night planned out! I was going to make us a nice dinner...Pull out the red dress I wore for you at the Casino that night...And put on a movie! I even looked back at your file to see what kind of movies you liked!"

"My file said what kind of movies I liked?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, caught off guard by the last bit of it.

"Your file told me -everything- about you William." She then sighed and glanced back to the pork roast. "But so much for a romantic dinner."

"Miranda...I don't need a Romantic dinner, I'm just glad to be here with you. I've missed you the last week."

She then turned to face him, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over his face before a small smile cracked the thin line of her lips. "I missed you too Shepard." She said

"Hey now...What did I tell you about that!" He said teasingly. "I have a first name you know."

She then rolled her eyes at him. "Yes yes I know William...But I've called you Shepard for so long...It's just a habit okay?"

He just chuckled at her and leaned down to give her a quick kiss, before pulling away. "Well since the romantic dinner is a no go...How about you order something for delivery, while I go change since I'm feeling remarkably formal right now."

Miranda then looked him over before nodding a bit in agreement. "Yes, though you do look soo very handsome in that uniform." This then caused Shepard to chuckle a bit. "That may be...But it isn't the best for relaxing in."

"True...I bought you some clothes while I was here...As well as some for myself, they should be up in the main bedroom!" She then turned to bring up her omni tool, looking up some place that delivered. While Shepard climbed up the stairs and moved towards the main bedroom.

Pausing slightly once he crossed the thresh hold as he glanced at the TV, recalling the video massages Thane had left him, but he had never received until his untimely death...Would thane be angry at him for allowing his son to die?

Feeling himself about to slip once more into depressing thoughts, he swiftly pushed it aside and walked into the large walk in closet. Which he and Miranda apparently shared, noting a pair of dresses on one side, along with other clothing articles that wouldn't fit him. While on the other side he noticed things that were more his style.

Picking out a specific N7 hoodie that it seemed she had purchased he started to strip down, hanging up the Formal clothing carefully before slipping the hoodie on over his bare chest, sighing slightly at the feeling of the soft cotton against his skin. Then moved to pull on a pair of jeans, though he didn't decide to wear a belt.

Leaving his feet bare apart from the socks he hadn't taken off from his uniform, he then moved to walk downstairs. "So! What movies did my file tell you that I liked hmm?"

"Old space movies." Miranda responded, turning to face him as he came down the stairs.

"Right you are." He said with a small embarrassed chuckle. "Strange isn't it? With the whole galaxy open to so much more than what old humans thought possible...I still hold a fondness for them." He then shrugged a bit. "It's interesting to get a insight to what they thought back then I suppose...So which movies did you pick?"

She then pointed towards the TV, where he saw three selections on the screen. Star Wars the force Awakens. Star Trek Beyond. And Independence Day: Resurgence.

He then raised an eyebrow at the titles and shrugged. "I've seen them all...My dad used to show them to me while on shore leave. He then plopped down on the couch, his right arm resting on the back of it to allow her to cuddle up to him should she wish.

Miranda then picked a random movie, which turned out to be Independence Day. Then moved to sit down on the couch, leaning against him trustingly. "So this is a normal life hmm?" She asked, turning to face him as the movie started. The lights in the room automatically dimming.

"Perhaps." William responded back, the burnt stench of pork roast still filling the air.

"This is nice then." She commented back as she shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable. The two of them were not used to cuddling anything, and it took almost the whole movie (With a small break for when the food arrived.) To settle on a comfortable position. Which eventually took the form of William laying with his back on the couch, and his head resting comfortably in Miranda's lap, while she casually ran her hand through his short blonde hair, massaging at his scalp absent mindedly while they watched the old movie.

"You know, I quite liked the Sound Track." She commented when it was over and the credits started to roll. "It sounded like a real band did it...Not a computer."

And while Shepard had heard from several sources (Including her) That she loved classical music from a real orchestra, he didn't know that her ear could pick out the subtle differences while still actively watching the movie.

"Yes...That was right as humanity was starting to switch more and more towards computer generator sounds...As my dad used to tell me."

She then glanced down towards Shepard, his head still resting peacefully against her thighs, shifting slightly as he glanced away from the rolling credits, to her face. "Your beautiful you know that?" He asked. It was a question he seemed quite fond of asking her.

"Yes William...You only ask me that question a hundred times every day." She said, sounding aggrieved. Though Shepard still knew the question made her happy, even if she pretended otherwise.

"Mmmm." He returned as her hand scritched at a specifically enjoyable spot on his scalp. "Well...Make it a hundred and one." He said after a moment.

She then rolled her eyes at him, her hand slipped to grasp the back of his head to lift it up a bit. "Only you can call me perfect and beautiful...and make me smile." She said, the smile finally peaking across her delightful lips.

"It's because I'm not complimenting you...I'm just telling the truth." He then winked at her before leaning in for a brief kiss, which ceased when she pulled away slightly.

"Careful Shepard..." She teased. "I might just swoon if you keep complimenting me like that."

"Now -that- would be a sight! The great Miranda Lawson, swooning at the words of a simple spacer."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish Miss Lawson." He said with a small grin, before their lips met passionately.

A/N: Well! Hope you all enjoyed the story! (And I hope you didn't mind that I didn't end up bringing the enemy in yet...Sorry!) To clarify more on the soundtrack bit. I listened to I'm proud of you for the first section (Which I am curious as to what you guys thought about that bit.) And 'An end, once and for all' for the second half. As always Read and Please do review! It keeps my spirits up like nothing else.

1.) Shepard and Miranda head out to a Political Gala on earth and run into some old friends!

2.) Shepard discovers it's Miranda's birthday...And plans a surprise.


End file.
